


The Curse of a Seer

by thisaliennerd



Category: A Crown of Candy - Dimension 20, Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, MAJOR SPOILERS for Episode 9, lazuli knows, let's do it fam, she sees it, um everything is tragic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:36:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24656215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisaliennerd/pseuds/thisaliennerd
Summary: Lazuli has seen the future. Many futures. And she was wrong.
Relationships: Amethar Rocks/Caramelinda Rocks, Caramelinda Rocks/Lazuli Rocks
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	The Curse of a Seer

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp, I'm in pain, and I cried, so here are some tragic gays. I fully screamed when this was revealed as canon though, so you know...here is this

I know that even writing this is foolish. If she found it...all could be lost. But I can no longer keep this inside my mind. I will drive myself insane with grief. 

I was wrong. This is not altogether unusual. I am often wrong. Wrong as to which future is most likely, or correct, or the safest. But never before have I been wrong as to who…

There are thousands of futures in which Ruby Rocks exists. 

In none of them, am I alive. 

In fact, our existences directly contradict each other. So long as I still draw breath, she cannot come to be. 

I had thought...I knew they were hers. The little girls. I saw them long ago, the three of them. They looked...the twins...when I saw them…

I saw her with the twin girls. I knew they were hers. So when I met her...Jet and Ruby, we called them. The little girls in my visions. I shouldn’t have told her about them. But she was so charming, so beautiful, so…

No. 

Focus.

I knew they were hers, but I thought they were mine too. They, after all, looked so much like me. They reminded me so deeply of Sapphria. And of…

All I want to do is weep into her arms. To tell her, my one and only love, that I must die. That the future we longed for, planned for, cannot come to pass. But I can’t. For if I did, that too would prevent Ruby’s existence. For she would stop me. Take me into her arms and tell me that nothing in the world is more important than us. Than our love. No child...no magic…

But she is wrong. 

The magic of Candia must be preserved. And only one person can do that. So I must die. That isn’t the hard part, though. I think Rococoa would agree with me when I say that self-sacrifice is never the hard part. It is the grief that you leave behind you. But she cannot see the grief that waits. I can. I have. I will. 

But I must do it. I must condemn my love, my light, my wife, to a life of grief, of mourning, of regret, of pain. I must sentence her to a union she will despise. Because if I do not, Ruby cannot exist. 

Worse still, I must lie to her. I can tell her nothing. I cannot tell her of my death. I cannot tell her the truth of the girls. And I cannot tell her about the other woman. 

Catherine is her name, I believe. Names rarely stick in my mind, but hers is important. It is because of her that I will break my wife’s heart. Because I cannot tell her that the milkmaid, the commoner, Catherine, and my brother, my darling baby brother, are wed. And one day, that will break her. Even after she mourned, hardened. It will shatter her already fractured heart. 

But she can’t know. I have seen it - although I know her so well that I could have guessed it without a vision - Caramelinda, weeping - each sob was a knife lodging in my chest, cold as ice - spitting in Amethar’s face. Telling him that she knows of his wife. That she will not enter into a false marriage with him. Even for her country. For he threw away his love, while hers was ripped from her. 

She will only marry him if she believes that it is necessary. And for it to be necessary than it must be binding. In the light of the Bulb. That fucking Bulb. Sorry, my sister, but I know the pain your Bulb will bring our family. Will bring my love. 

But the marriage must be binding, so I must break her heart. I must leave her. My heart is broken, but it is true. And I must condemn her to this life of misery. 

Because Ruby must live. The magic of Candia MUST be preserved. 

My tears have made this barely legible...it’s for the best. Maybe even then if she found this, she wouldn’t be able to read it. 

I love her. I have always, and will always love her. 

...my love

Cara…

She will be a good mother. She will love them. She will protect them. To the best of her ability. She would die for them. If she could. 

She loves them. And I love them. 

So I must go.

Long live Princess Ruby Rocks of Candia, Duchess of Piehole and Lady of the Realm, Bastard, daughter of Caramelinda and...Amethar of House Rocks 

Savior of the magic of Candia.


End file.
